characterfandomcom-20200223-history
Nickelodeon (South East Asia)
Nickelodeon Southeast Asia is a satellite and cable TV channel for children and teenagers. Operated by MTV Networks Asia Pacific and owned by Viacom International. In October 11, 2006, Viacom's subsidiary MTV Networks Asia Pacific set up a new unit to manage Nickelodeon's southeast Asia operations. In April 1, 2011, Nickelodeon Philippines left the South East Asia feed and redirected broadcast to their new independent feed. Three different networks exist for the market; one for southeast Asia in general which features Malay, Mandarin and Thai-language soundtracks (along with the original English) and transmits in the PAL format, a Filipino NTSC channel, and a third network for Indonesia. History In November 1998, Nickelodeon decided to reach the popular channel to the Philippines, Japan & Russiaas an attempt to bring the popular channel to Asia. In 2003, it became a part of Nicksplat (Nickelodeon's headquarters in Asia). In October 11, 2006, Viacom's subsidiary MTV Networks Asia Pacific set up a new unit to manage Nickelodeon South East Asia TV based in Singapore. Nickelodeon was launched in Singapore and expanded its services in Southeast Asia, South Asia, and Polynesia. In the present, Nickelodeon Philippines, Nickelodeon Pakistan, and Nickelodeon India started working independently. They started their new website, Nicksplat.com in 2003. In March 15, 2010, Nickelodeon revamped their logo same as the United States and worldwide and started broadcasting newer Nickelodeon shows from the United States that represents the new Nickelodeon logo and airs latest episodes of current Nick shows. In April 1, 2011, the Nickelodeon channel in the Philippines was replaced with a dedicated Filipino feed. In April 11, 2011, the lineup was changed prior to Nickelodeon Southeast Asia. The new schedule will put live-action programs in the primetime slot and will double the Nick Jr. block. On July 1, 2011, the Nick Jr. block on the South East Asia feed was removed. This is because the current Nick. Jr channel which launched in Singapore's StarHub TV on May 18, 2011 was rated the number one channel for the highest average time spent to watch the channel by kids aged 4 to 14 for the first quarter of 2011 in Singapore. Due to the increasing preschool audience, there is also an increasing demand for a 24-hour preschool channel, therefore causing the removal of the block. The new Nick Jr. channel is available in South East Asia. Other channels Nick Jr. Nick Jr. is the preschool channel which replaced the Nick Jr. block on Nickelodeon's main South East Asia feed since July 1, 2011. It was launched on May 18, 2011 on StarHub TV Channel 304 in Singapore and on TelkomVision Channel 305 in Indonesia. The channel will expand it's broadcast to other parts of South East Asia later this year (2011). Kids Choice Awards in Asia Kids Choice Awards Indonesia The Indonesia Kids Choice Awards is the first Kids Choice Awards set in Asia next to the Philippines. The first show was held since 2008 in Jakarta and was first hosted by Tora Sudiro, Tasya Kamila and Ringgo Agus Rahman and some various Indonesian Artist's over the years. The logo of the show is exactly the same as the US version however, it is designed for the Indonesian version of the show and still read Nickelodeon Indonesia Kids Choice Awards. Philippines Kids Choice Awards The Philippines Kids Choice Awards is the second setting of the Kids Choice Awards in Asia preceded by Indonesia. The show was first held since 2008 in the Aliw Theater, Pasay City and was first hosted by Michael V. and some various Filipino artists. According to Amit Jain, executive Vice-President and managing director of MTV Networks India, China and Southeast Asia, "This is a milestone for Nickelodeon's business in Southeast Asia as it will deliver on Nick's commitment of providing global kids-centric shows and properties which are adapted to reflect local tastes and aspirations." The Philippines KCA has been inactive all over the years. Singapore *Nickelodeon is available on StarHub TV Channel 314. It is an English primary audio channel, dub in Mandarin on secondary audio channel. However this only applies to animated programs like Fairly Oddparents. Indonesia *Nickelodeon is available on First Media Channel 125, Indovision Channel 49, TelkomVision and IndosatM2 and Aora TV Channel 33. *Originally broadcast on free-to-air television on ANTV then moved to Trans7 in 2002 then "Nick on Lativi" (now TV One), and was subsequently moved to "Nick di Global TV". Philippines Main article: Nickelodeon (Philippines) Malaysia *Nickelodeon is available on Astro Channel 612. English primary audio channel, dub in Malay on secondary audio channel. In 2008, a third audio channel, Mandarin, was added. However the Malay and Mandarin audio channels are only available on selected programming blocks. Attempts to access them on blocks where they're not transmitted yields the English primary audio channel. Due to an agreement between Viacom and Astro, Nickelodeon Asia cannot appear on other pay TV networks in Malaysia. *Many of Nickelodeon's Programming are also available on free-to-air channel TV9, albeit dubbed into Malay with the original English language track lost, as part of its Nickelodeon block, called Nick di 9. More popular programs are also aired with their original English soundtrack on TV3 and over NTV7. *It is not known whether Nickelodeon will start broadcasting their original channel from the USA from September 2012 or when Nickelodeon HD comes to Malaysia—They might air the original Nickelodeon HD channel from the USA as Malaysia will be the first Southeast-Asian country to have Nickelodeon HD. Taiwan *Nickelodeon is available on Chunghwa Telecom's MOD channel 22. *Many of Nickelodeon's Programming are also available on ETTV Yoyo. Thailand *Nickelodeon is available on TrueVisions for both satellite and cable on TV with Thai language soundtrack. Hong Kong *Nickelodeon is available on Now TV Channel 444, Cable TV Hong Kong Channel 139, TVB Pay Vision and HKBN bbTV Channel 302. Vietnam *Nickelodeon is available in Vietnam on SCTV and Vietbao Cable TV Channel 41. Nicktoons Classics on DVD It was tough, but we managed to gather some of the best of Nickelodeon classic cartoons Get pumped for over two hours of entertainment with 2 episodes of Rugrats, Aaahh!! Real Monsters, Rocko's Modern Life, The Angry Beavers, CatDog, Ren and Stimpy and Hey Arnold! The First Episodes *Ren & Stimpy: Stimpy's Big Out/The Big Shot *CatDog: Dog Gone/All You Can't Eat *Aaahh Real Monsters: Monsters Get Real/Snorched if You Do, Snorched if You Don't *The Angry Beavers: Born to be Beavers/Up All Night *Rocko's Modern Life: Carnival Knowlege/Sand in your Navel *Rugrats: Tommy's First Birthday *Hey Arnold: Downtown as Fruits/Eugene's Bike Out of the Vault *Hey Arnold!: Arnold's Hat/Stoop Kid *Hey Arnold!: Heat/Snow *Rugrats: Weaning Tommy/Incident in Aisle Seven *Rugrats: At the Movies/Slumber Party *Ren and Stimpy: Robin Höek/Nurse Stimpy *Ren and Stimpy: Black Hole/Stimpy's Invention *Rocko's Modern Life: Keeping Up With the Bigheads/Skid Marks *Rocko's Modern Life: A Sucker For the Suck-O-Matic/Canned *Aaahh!!! Real Monsters: Krumm's Pimple/Monster Hunter *Aaahh!!! Real Monsters: Cold Hard Toenails/Attack of the Blobs *The Angry Beavers: Stinky Toe/House Broken *The Angry Beavers: Fancy Prance/H2Whoa! *CatDog: Party Animal/Mush, Dog, Mush! *CatDog: Shriek Loves Dog/Work Force A Nicktoons Halloween *Aaahh!!! Real Monsters: The Switching Hour *The Angry Beavers: The Day The World Got Really Screwed Up *CatDog: CatDogula *Rugrats: Visitors from Outer Space/The Case of the Missing Rugrat *Hey Arnold!: Arnold's Halloween *Ren and Stimpy: Haunted House/Mad Dog Höek *Rocko's Modern Life: Sugar Frosted Frights/Ed Is Dead *Aaahh!!! Real Monsters: Monsters are Real/This is Your Brain on Ickis *The Angry Beavers: Damnesia/The Posei-Dam Adventure *CatDog: Full Moon Fever/War of the CatDog *Rugrats: In the Dreamtime/The Unfair Pair *Hey Arnold!: The List/Haunted Train *Ren and Stimpy: Eat My Cookies/Ren's Bitter Half *Rocko's Modern Life: Power Trip/To Heck and Back Out of the Vault Again *CatDog: Surfin' CatDog/Guess Who's Going To Be Dinner! *CatDog: Royal Dog/Springtime For CatDog *Rugrats: Kid TV/The Sky is Falling *Rugrats: Angelica's Worst Nightmare/The Mega Diaper Babies *Hey Arnold!: Helga's Love Potion/Gerald's Secret *Hey Arnold!: Eating Contest/Rhonda's Glasses *Rocko's Modern Life: Cruisin' *Rocko's Modern Life: Junk Junkies/Day of the Flecko *Aaahh!!! Real Monsters: Monster Who Came in from the Cold/Puppy Ciao *Aaahh!!! Real Monsters: The Five Faces of Ickis/Bigfoot, Don't Fail Me Now *Ren and Stimpy: Svën Höek *Ren and Stimpy: Stimpy's Fan Club *The Angry Beavers: Same Time Last Week/Beaver Fever *The Angry Beavers: Kandid Kreatures/Fakin' It A Nicktoons Christmas *Hey Arnold!: Arnold's Christmas *Rocko's Modern Life: Rocko's Modern Christmas!: Can't Squeeze Cheer From a Cheese Log! *The Angry Beavers: Gift Hoarse/Go Beavers! *Ren and Stimpy: The Royal Canadian Kilted Yaksmen *CatDog: A Very CatDog Christmas *Aaahh!!! Real Monsters: Monsters Don't Dance/Gone Shopp'n *Rugrats: The Santa Experience *Hey Arnold!: Arnold's Thanksgiving *Rocko's Modern Life: Cabin Fever/Rinse and Spit *The Angry Beavers: Beach Beavers A-Go-Go/Deranged Ranger *Ren and Stimpy: The Great Outdoors/The Cat That Laid the Golden Hairball *CatDog: Rinky Dinks/Hypno-Teased *Aaahh!!! Real Monsters: Garbage Ahoy/Goin' (Way) South *Rugrats: Angelica Orders Out/Let it Snow Programming On March 2010, Nickelodeon Southeast Asia started airing latest Nickelodeon shows and episodes from the United States. The Troop, Team Umizoomi, Fanboy and Chum Chum and Big Time Rush are its first shows that represents the new Nickelodeon logo while SpongeBob SquarePants, iCarly, Penguins of Madagascar, Planet Sheen, The Fairly Odd Parents, T.U.F.F. Puppy, House of Anubis, Back at the Barnyard, True Jackson, VP, Dora The Explorer and more are airing the latest episodes. In the September 2010 issue of the Philippine magazine, Total Girl, they have said on their Next Month section that they will be featuring an Article of Victorious which means that the show is going to premiere on October 8, 2010, yet it is confirmed and will have a preview on October 1, 2010. On September and October 2010, Nickelodoen Southeast Asia is expected to have new episodes/seasons SpongeBob SquarePants, iCarly, Big Time Rush, Victorious, True Jackson, VP and more. Current and upcoming Nickelodeon shows from the United States that are un-aired on Asia are expecting to premiere sometime this year or next year like (Avatar: The Legend of Korra, Monsters vs. Aliens, Fred: The Show and more). Animated Live-action Pre-School Reruns Former programming Animated Pre-School Live-action Shows denoted by an asterisk (*) are not produced by Nickelodeon. Time periods denoted by two asterisks (**) means the broadcast of the show on that period were under the former Nick Jr. block. Category:Broadcasting Category:TV Networks